Break Even
by indecisive670
Summary: DISCLAIMER: Do not own characters. Song Flick, HP/GW HG/GW. Hope you like.  Just him, his family, and his broken heart.


**Breakeven**

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even  
**_

His head in his hands as he sits alone in his now empty and cold living room, a place that use to bring a smile to his face. Things use to be so alive, so free, so happy; but now it was like he was dying, and he couldn't change that. They had lived such a happy ten years together, married, three beautiful children, and then one day nothing. He did everything right, so he thought. He lost everything, lost his wife, lost his kids, lost it all to another. Lost it to his best friend, and it that made it worse, made his life feel more dead.

_**Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no  
**_

He paced back and forth in his bedroom, everything but his clothes left, their picture by the bed, and everything they bought together. He kept repeating the same memory over and over, the memory of when she asked for the divorce.

**Flash back: **

"Harry? We can you come into the kitchen I need to speak to you" Called out Ginny Potter, she looked tired, and seemed to struggle with something. Harry had just gotten home from work, a smile on his face as he entered their kitchen.

"Hey hunny" Harry smiled as he leaned over to kiss her, but she pulled away and looked away from him.

"Gin? Whats wrong? Did I do something?" Harry took a seat next to her, that was the last time he had ever smiled, and he didn't know it yet.

"Harry, I don't know how else to say this, but know that I am so sorry, I never ever meant to hurt you, it just happened." Ginny started to tear up.

"Oh Ginny baby, you know we can get through anything. We always do." Harry said trying to comfort her, but she pushed him away.

"Harry, it wont get fixed, because,… I want a divorce." Harry froze, life was never going to be the same, and his mind burned, his heart ached, his body numb.

"Ginny you don't mean that." She sighed.

"I love you Harry but I also love someone else, and I want to be with that person, we're just not like we once we're."

"What did I do to deserve this?" was all he asked.

"Nothing Harry nothing, you treat me perfect! But I just met someone else, I feel horrible about it but I cant keep pretending its you I want to be with because its not. I can't."

"How long?" He sunk into his chair, feeling humiliated, and alone.

"Eight months, I'm so sorry Harry!" she leaned to hug him but he stood up going to the counter as if to throw up.

"Eight months Ginny! Eight months! How do you explain this to our children!"

"I don't know Harry, I'm so sorry Harry I didn't want to hurt you!"

"Who is he?" She stayed quite. "WHO IS he?" he asked again this time louder.

"It's not a he Harry" and this broke him into two.

**End of Flashback:**

He wanted to forget everything, but knew he couldn't.

_**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces**_

His whole life all he wanted was that happy family, the kids he always dreamed of. Yet he got it, but the short ten years it was taken so quickly from him. Work became hard to get up for, he burned so much of their stuff that he only slept on the floor, barley touched a lot of things in his house. One day became to much for him that he actually torched the place, been living at the Burrow. Where Mrs. Weasly told him he was welcomed all the time. It had taken a while for him to finally go back to work. Finally gotten his eating back to normal. But one thing remained broken, and that was his heart. One that will never heal, never be replaced. He cast it to stone, to feel nothing. __

They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no

Harry stood outside a little white house, the rain pouring, Fire Whisky on his breath. He stood watching his once family, his eldest son and two daughters are playing with her, and his ex lover laughing at them. How could they be so happy and know they tore him apart he wondered. Hermione Granger, is once best friend, the woman who swore to stand by him, she stole his life. Harry kept staring not noticing his son, James Potter, stopped, sat down and watched his father. Crying, they never knew why his mom up and left taking them with them, not even letting them say goodbye to him. But being 9 years old he figured it out. His mom was in love with their Auntie, and he resented her for it, but he never showed it, just kept on trying to find his way back home.

Slowly Harry started to walk away, James quickly ran out, hoping it wasn't to late to catch his father.

"Daddy!" he yelled.

_**What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)  
**_

James stood there refusing to let his father go.

"Your mother wont like it if I'm here." Harry said kneeling in front of his son.

"I don't care, I want to come home! I miss you and mom and Aunt Hermione is not fair they say your being selfish, but I know its them! Please daddy I just wanna go home!" James cried clutching his father. Soon Lily and Molly came running outside.

"Daddy!" they voiced happily running to hug him, luckily the rain had died down.

"Hey my baby's!" Harry thanked Merlin that they couldn't see that he had been crying.

"Daddy I want to come home" pouted Molly who was only 4.

"Yeah Daddy its not really fun like it is at home with you" Lily said, she was only 6.

Ginny walked out a sour look on her face.

"Kids get inside now" she said, anger coming to her voice.

"But we wanna see daddy!" they cried.

"I said now!" she fumed.

"You three listen to your mother, and hey I promise to take you back home as soon as I can okay my loves." They nodded their heads, giving their father one more hug and a kiss. Once they entered Ginny glared with hate to him for a few seconds before slamming the door shut leaving Harry alone.

_**Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh  
Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name.  
**_

It has been two years since he last saw her, but it was he who gained full custody of his three children. His heart still ached for her, but it was masked all the time for his children, who saw their mother every other weekend. Ron had offered them to move in with him, a bigger, and somewhere that didn't remind him of her. Ginny and Hermione had stopped attending family dinners, and pulled away from them, shame fell upon their shoulders, the Weaslys never understood how that could happened, they told Ginny she was wrong and backed Harry all the way.

"Dad! Come on I want an owl like Hedwig!" James roared through the streets of Diagon Alley. It was to be James first year in Hogwarts. Lily, and Molly held onto his hands.

"He's going to be just like you!" Ron laughed as they continued down the streets.

"Better me than someone else, that way they know wrong and right, how to be honest and faithful." And Ron knew exactly what Harry meant.

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break  
No it don't break  
No it don't break even no**_

As Harry watched his son board the Hogwarts Express a tear had leaked out, smiling as the train left waving to his son. He had to keep on living, and his children were helping him do just that. Soon heading back home he noticed her in the corner, tears in eyes, she never showed her face around the house. He hadn't seen her since that night. He walked over, walls up, cold heart out.

"You could of said bye to him." Harry spoke, she had just noticed him.

"He still wont talked to me you know. Every time he comes over he locks himself up till its time to go home."

"It's hard for him." Harry whispered, it's hard for me, he thought.

"I miss him Harry, I miss you, I miss us." Harry closed his eyes.

"You know the best part of me is always going to be with you, but there's a new part of me, and that's for my kids." Harry spoke then walked away trying not to shed a single tear for something he wanted to forget. To keep walking and to never look back, he figured she would of cursed him and that was it. But apart of him wanted to go back and see if she meant it and wanted to know if she thought about him. But no, he couldn't risk his heart hoping, then being ripped apart again.

Harry entered his home, Ron had married a woman and was expecting a child. So he had moved out with her, and bought a home close to the Burrow, wanting Harry to do the same.

"Daddy!" Lily and Molly ran and hugged him.

"Hey my girls did you pack like I asked you to?" they smiled indicating that they did but horribly, and Harry knew it.

"Lets go fix it shall we?" they smiled and ran upstairs to race him.

Harry had retired from being an Auror and decided he needed to leave for vacation. He had meant to do it during summer to go with James, but James asked to stay home, and for them to go once he went to Hogwarts so that they would be off and he could be off too, and nobody was stuck home. And that just what they did. Harry and the girls were to see the rest of Europe, and then America and come back to the Burrow in time for James to follow them to Australia. And Harry was finally fully happy.__

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
(Oh glad your okay now)  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
(Oh I'm glad your okay)  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

It had been years since the incident, all the Potter children grew up to be something worth while. James became a professional Quidatch player, Molly became the Minister of Magic, and Lily had become the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Harry rocked away in his rocking chair in Hogwarts, looking out of Lily's office window. He grew old with age, but always had a smile. His heart had mended in time, he was no longer angry, just still hurt. He still missed her, but he knew it would never be. He had lived life with his children and that alone made him happy, and now seeing all his grandchildren and great grandchildren and even some great great grandchildren, he knew he was truly blessed. He grew old surrounded by family.

"Daddy, why don't we go down and see the children" Lily said smiling at her father.

"Okay dear" he said weakly with a smile. He had out lived his friends, including her. He stayed strong, but knew his day was to come. He slowly got into the wheel chair next to him and Lily rolled him down, and they went outside into the yard.

"Granddad!" The children yelled all surrounding him. He smiled to them, knowing they also made him smile, that they would be something great in life.

"You all are my blessing" he said to them, looking up into the sky he could feel the love, and happiness, and he knew his time was soon coming.

_**Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no….**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Born 1989 **__**Died 2090**_

_**Loving father, and grandfather, friend, and brother.**_

_**The Dark War Hero, and the Boy who lived.**_

_**Always will be remembered and cherished, and loved.**_

Breakeven BY: The Script

Harry Potter Characters BY: JK Rowling

I own nothing, but the writing plot XD

Hope you guys like it, Comment please!

Let me know if it sucked, or was it actually good.


End file.
